Chemistry III
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: The de-flowering of Roman Reigns. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


A/N: The sequel to Chemistry and Chemistry II. This is a standalone story but you are more than welcomed to read the back stories first. I hope you enjoy the following story.

* * *

Chemistry III

Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Roman. He didn't say anything. The three of them had been quiet all night. The next day was the biggest day of their entire lives. Wrestlemania 29. They were all nervous and excited about being on the grandest stage of them all. For Seth and Dean, this was the moment that they had dreamed of, worked for, sweated blood and tears for since they had left high school. The surrealness of it all was coming down on them and they spent most of the day reflecting on their pasts and how far they have come. But the sweetest part was knowing that they would be walking out winners at the end of the night. Until that euphoric moment came, they merely existed with one another.

Dean's fingers lightly traced the week old tattoo on Roman's right arm. His skin was still tender and it smarted like hell when he took bumps in the ring but he knew that would be the case when he undertook the seventeen hour procedure. What didn't kill him would make him stronger.

Dean's finger traced over a small triangle on his bicep. The light sensation sending electric pulses through his skin that ran through his veins and into his arteries which in turn made his heart beat faster. He was utterly enthralled with this man. Dean was an enigma to him. One that he wanted to pull apart to the bare pieces like a jigsaw puzzle. He wanted to know everything. What made him tick? What made him love? How did he make love? He wanted to break him and then put him back together. Hold his body unto his until he divulged everything he had into Roman's body. Only then would he be satisfied.

Roman watched as Dean's hand moved further up his arm to his shoulder. He noticed Dean's cool blue eyes absorbing every detail of the tattoo. His hand finally rested on Roman's shoulder and he looked at him.

" It's lovely."

Dean's words fell between them. Roman's lips were parted. He wanted to reply but he couldn't. The words were trapped on his tongue. Dean's gaze held them hostage. His eyes were piercing straight through him. He wouldn't doubt if Dean could see all of the wonderful dirty thoughts he was having about him. He kind of wanted Dean to reach into his mind and pluck out which torrid thought caught his fancy. Roman would do it. Nothing was too degrading. Dean could never ask for too much from him.

Dean's hand made contact with Roman's waist. The warm contact flushing through his skin. Dean then moved closer to Roman and dipped his head. Light kisses were placed on his chest from those pouty lips. Dean took his time placing kisses all over one pectoral muscle until he came to his small bronze coloured nipple. Dean's agile tongue licked around the sensitive flesh and Roman inhaled sharply. When Dean's warm mouth closed over it and his tongue pressed hard into the center of the nipple. Roman moaned low, deep in his throat.

Seth was on the other bed watching them. Roman's moan had vibrated through his body down to his cock. Dean was taking his sweet time kissing all over Roman's chest. Roman was looking down at Dean and was stroking his fingers through Dean's tousled auburn hair. Seth had to admit to himself that part of him was a bit jealous.

Two days ago he was talking to Dean. He had noticed Seth staring at Roman again while he working at one of the machines in the gym.

Dean sat next to Seth on the bench. " Why don't you just go for it?"

Seth lowered his eyes and shook his head. " It's not that easy."

" Why not? You guys have been close before."

Seth's eyes were fixed on a dumbell in front of him. He kept wiping his hands on his gym shorts and shook his head again.

" I can't." His voice was soft and full of defeat.

Dean placed his hand on Seth's knee and the younger man turned to look at him. His large brown eyes were full of emotion and almost shimmered underneath the florescent gym lights. He pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth and then released it. He dropped his gaze again and returned to the dumbell.

Dean finally got what Seth's problem was. " You..."

He heard Seth inhale and then he slowly nodded his head. " Yeah."

Dean gave Seth's knee a reassuring squeeze. Seth was in love with Roman. He was in love and it was scaring him senseless.

Seth turned back to him. His brown eyes hopeless. " Help me."

" I don't understand. How?"

Seth came closer to him. " Show me that it's okay to do this."

Now Dean was showing him. Dean's mouth clasped over Roman's other nipple and the larger man moaned again. It was okay after all. He now wanted to be a part of it.

Dean's fingers stroked the base of Roman's ponytail feeling the thick, wiry hair entangling his fingers. He applied the slightest pressure to back of Roman's neck and immediately his full lips parted and he was looking at Dean expectantly. Dean closed the short gap between them and kissed him gently. Taking his time and moving his lips slowly over Roman's. The Samoan had the softest lips that he ever had the pleasure of kissing and he loved feeling the tender skin moving against his.

Roman's hands were underneath Dean's t-shirt touching the smooth skin on his back. Dean angled his head slightly so that he could deepen the kiss, their tongues finally touching. It was a smooth, lazy kiss. They both took their time with each other. Swallowing each other's breath in order to prolong the kiss.

Seth was watching them and the kiss looked so hot to him. He absentmindely squeezed the head of his hard cock as Roman and Dean continued to kiss. He wanted to push Dean aside and kiss those sweet lips for himself but he knew that the moment had not yet arrived.

Dean was straddling him now. Roman could feel Dean's erection brushing against his through the material of their pants. It was lovely sweet friction as Dean kissed the side of his neck and his collarbone. His tongue traced a visible vein in Roman's neck. The light wetness of Dean's tongue on his skin sent shivers through him and he grinded his hips against him. That sinful mouth then placed kisses down the center of his chest and across his torso. Dean's tongue even swirled in his belly button which caused his cock to pulse.

Roman looked over at Seth who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching them. He could see the noticeable tent in Seth's pants and he subconsiously licked his lips when he remembered how sweet that cock had been in his mouth. Then he looked at Seth and their eyes locked onto each other. He could see the longing in those soft brown eyes but he could also see something else lurking but he couldn't describe what it actually was.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Dean's tongue tracing the base of his cock. His eyes broke away from Seth's and looked down at Dean who had his waistband pulled down. He realized that Dean was no longer wearing a shirt and he had no idea when he had removed it. Roman looked back at Seth who eyes were now fixed on that small exposure of his manhood. He noticed Seth's hand brushing against his erection. Even though he could barely handle Dean at this point he wanted Seth as well.

Seth watched as Roman raised his hips and Dean pulled his pants down. It felt as if his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Roman's delectable ass coming into view and his glorious cock springing out of its confinement.

Suddenly Roman's eyes were locked on him. The grey pupils intense and beckoning Seth to him. Seth felt a lump rise in his throat and he swallowed nervously as he made his way to him. He knelt next to the bed. Roman's eyes were searching his face as Dean was stroking his cock. Seth brushed his fingers across Roman's bottom lip. He pulled the lip down with his finger. Nimble. He took his finger off and it snapped back up. Taut. He cupped Roman's jaw, his finger stroking the soft brown hair.

Seth's full beard lightly scratched his face as he slowly kissed him. He took his time. He sucked Roman's lips into his mouth. He rolled his tongue against his. Roman could feel Seth trying to tell him something through the kiss but he couldn't grasp the message. He moaned against Seth's lips as felt Dean's mouth covering his dick. His mouth felt heavenly moving expertly over his cock. His tongue was licking his shaft as his mouth provided the suction. He rolled his hips as Dean deep throated him. Seth was still kissing him deeply and running his hand over his torso. His body was receiving so much sensation at so many different locations that his brain could barely function.

Seth was doing things to his mouth that his mind couldn't comprehend. He could feel Seth's essence slipping into his body, riding through his veins, destination unknown. Dean's hands were palming his ass as he continued to work his sensitive cock over with his talented mouth. He couldn't believe that his two best friends were taking care of him like this.

Seth finally broke the kiss and stood up. He pushed his dark blue gym shorts down his hips and it pooled on the floor at his feet. His shaft stood out proud and hard. He noticed Roman wetting his lips and Dean taking his focus off the Samoan. Seth had a beautiful cock. He knew it and relished the looks that it brought him sometimes. Now both men wanted it but only one was getting it.

Roman opened his eyes wide as Seth and Dean started to kiss over his cock. He could see Seth's tongue going into Dean's mouth. The visual made his cock twitch and he took ahold of the base and started to stroke himself . His fingers mixing with the wetness of Dean's saliva as he started to pump his cock.

Dean pulled Seth against his body. Seth's hardness pressing between their stomachs. His hand splaying over Seth's ass, squeezing a firm cheek. This kiss was intoxicating. Maybe it was because Seth still had Roman's taste on his lips and tongue but everything was tasting a bit sweeter and he couldn't get enough of it. Seth pushed down his pants and Dean could now feel his cock grazing against Seth's balls. It was taking all of his self control not to position Seth over him and plunge balls deep into him. This was for Roman, he reminded himself. He pulled away a bit abruptly from Seth and they exchanged a look. He knew what Seth needed.

Seth turned his attention back to Roman. " Let me take care of you."

Seth gently removed Roman's hand from cock and replaced it with his mouth. Hearing Roman groan as his tongue came into contact with the engorged tip was music to his ears. He hungrily worked the heavy cock in his mouth. He wanted to give Roman everything that he had, even if he could never truly have him.

Roman noticed Dean placing a small bottle of lube and a condom next to Seth before getting on the inside of the bed to crawl up next to him.

Dean saw the anxiety and fear in Roman's eyes as he looked at the small items. He smoothed Roman's hair back as he pressed kisses against his jawline.

" It's going to be alright." Dean kissed him on the lips.

" Do you want this?" Dean knew that Seth was listening for the reply. If Roman wasn't comfortable, Seth would stop immediately.

Roman looked at Dean. For the past three years, these two men had been there for him in more ways than he could count. He knew that it was due to their help and guidance that his career had taken off so quickly in the WWE. They had developed this bond that was closer than friends or brothers. The level of intimacy that they shared with each other, he was sure that none of them had ever experienced before. But for right now in this moment, he wanted to be even closer to them.

He nodded his head.

Dean studied him for a bit. " Are you sure?"

" Yes. I want this."

Dean glanced at Seth and saw the small smile on his face. He turned back to Roman and kissed him deeply.

Seth lifted one of Roman's legs and placed it on top of his thigh as he knelt between Roman's muscular thighs. He applied the lube liberally to his fingers and then eased them between Roman's beautiful ass.

Seth's finger was trying to gently ease into his virgin hole. But the pain was white hot even though he could feel the cool lube rubbing against him. Roman's face contorted with the pain and Dean tried to comfort him.

" Shhh." Dean propped Roman's head against his shoulder. Whispering into his ear.

" Just relax. Don't think about it too much." He kissed Roman's temple.

He tried to take Dean's advice and relaxed his tense body a little and then he felt Seth's finger fully inside of him moving back and forth. Then he felt Seth trying to ease a second finger inside of him and he bucked his hips as it spread his tight ring muscle apart. Roman bit his bottom lip as Dean placed comforting kisses all over his face. He could feel Seth working his fingers, stretching him apart to prepare for his entry.

Roman heard a small rustling noise and watched Seth opening the condom packet and then rolling the condom on to his dick. Seth looked at him and their eyes locked as many emotions ran back and forth between the two. Seth mouthed something at him but he didn't quite grasp it.

He released a small cry of anguish as Seth's cock breached him. Dean slid down next to him pulling Roman's head next to his lips.

" Hey, it's okay." Dean whispered very softly. Only Roman could hear what he was saying. His tongue licked Roman's earlobe and then he worked the supple flesh between his lips.

" You know that Colby would never hurt you, right?" It was time to bring the barriers down Jon decided. Continuing to mascarade as their in ring characters wasn't doing them any good right now.

Joe nodded his head as he felt more of Colby enter him, shooting sparks through his body. He felt so full inside of him.

Jon whispered into his ear again. " He loves you. He's _in_ love with you."

Jon's confession sent a chill through Joe's body. Colby was in love with him? He knew that Jon wouldn't tell him that unless he knew for sure. The more Joe thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that they were all in love with each other to varying degrees. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Colby was fully inside of him now.

Colby withdrew a bit and pushed back in. Joe's inner muscles clenching him tightly. It felt so damn good. He started to slowly pump into him not wanting to risk injury to him.

Joe's plump lips were parted and Jon could see his pink tongue peaking out as he softly panted. His warm breath touching Jon's cheek causing his aching cock to twitch. Suddenly he felt Joe's hands between his legs stroking his cock. Joe's thumb moved in a circular across the head that was already slick with precum. Pressing the head in slightly and then distributing his juices down the shaft.

Joe pushed Jon's hips in his direction and he got the message. He knelt by Joe's head and almost instantly, his cock was in Joe's mouth. Joe sucked him greedily, no doubt turned on by Colby fucking him.

Jon loved the visual of his cock buried in Joe's sweet mouth and Colby fucking him at the other end. They had this beautiful man between them. Giving and taking pleasure simultaneously. He saw Colby stopping for a brief moment to hold Joe's rigid manhood and lick all of the running precum off the head and down the shaft. This caused Joe to moan which brought on pleasureable vibrations against Jon's cock. He was close to cumming and he could tell by Colby's facial expressions that he was close as well.

Colby started to speed up, and lashed against Joe's sensitve bundle of nerves several times. He wanted Joe to feel so good, to make him cum the hardest he ever had in his life.

Joe could feel his balls tightening and his cock starting to throb. Fuck. He never had it so good in his life. All of his nerves were on fire. Colby was hitting the right spot over and over. This was more than pleasure, it was more than anything he had ever felt in his life. He felt as if he was floating again. The sensations taking him out of his body because his body alone could not contain it all. It washed over him, taking him to unimaginable heights. He was faintly aware of Jon pulling out of his mouth, he was sure that he heard him give a short laugh. But his eyes were squeezed shut as the blinding light of pleasure over took him and he released it all into the universe.

Joe's cum had splurted everywhere. Across his stomach, on the bed and even landing on Colby's torso. It was so fucking hot watching him cum so hard that Colby was about to release himself. He saw Jon pumping his thick cock furiously while looking at Joe's spent body in pure lust. Colby gave a few final thrusts and exploded into the condom. He remained in Joe a while before he withdrew. This experience was beyond mind blowing. He heard Jon growl and with surprising speed he saw Joe push Jon's hand away sucked all of Jon's seed as he came in his mouth. Jon too looked a bit surprised by Joe's actions but said nothing. Besides it felt damn better than coming in his hand.

The three of them looked at each other, exchanging glances but saying nothing. Tommorrow was going to be the biggest day of their lives but tonight was the biggest moment of their lives.


End file.
